En la mira del Destino
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Cuando es menester realizar un viaje a Grecia para salvar tu trabajo, no tienes idea de lo que va a suceder allí. Mucho menos cuando tu camino se cruza con caballeros de Athena y con el impetuoso e impredecible dios del Sol. ¿Cierto? El destino es algo tan complicado e intrincado que nadie puede escapar de él... ¿o sí?


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

En la mira del Destino

Capítulo 1: Viaje obligatorio a Grecia

* * *

Incluso antes de despuntar el alba, en la ciudad de Madrid ya comenzaba el movimiento. Las panaderías dejaban escapar ese delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado. Los hombres arrancaban sus automóviles para ir a su trabajo. Las madres se encargaban de despertar a sus hijos para alistarlos y enviarlos a la escuela. Las aves ya comenzaban sus cantos alegres, revoloteando por el firmamento, tímidamente iluminado por el astro rey. Sin lugar a dudas, el ambiente laboral se hacía sentir en la ciudad… Centenares de hombres y mujeres ya partían listos para comenzar su día, aunque no todos gozaban de tan buen despertar… En uno de los departamentos que había en la zona urbana, una mujer pelirroja aun seguía enredada entre sus sábanas, sumida en un plácido sueño… Hasta que su alarma sonó, por tercera vez en la mañana.

Con un brinco, la joven se irguió en su cama, quedando sentada sobresaltada por el infernal pitido del aparato a su derecha. Con claro mal humor, tomó al despertador con una mano y sin mucha delicadeza, apretó el botón que lo apagaba. Profirió un bostezo y abrió sus ojos, dejando entrever un precioso color verde detrás de sus abundantes y largas pestañas. Se frotó los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, para fijarse la hora en su celular, dio un salto, saliendo de la cama con pasos torpes y adormilados.

—No otra vez… No otra vez… —decía con preocupación mientras se calzaba sus jeans rojos.

Miró con duda su blusa azul marino sobre la cama. ¿Quedaría mal ir con la misma blusa dos días seguidos? Alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia, y se la puso. Que en el trabajo todas las mujeres usaran solo una vez al mes la misma prenda no quería decir que ella también tuviera que hacerlo. Además, ahí ellas. Naiara prefería lucir varias veces la ropa con la que se sintiera a gusto, que andar esperando que los demás le den el visto bueno a algo que jamás se pondría. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y desistió de su idea de tratar de entender a sus superficiales compañeras de trabajo. Se abrigó con su chaqueta negra y salió luego de haberse arreglado un poco el cabello. No usaba maquillaje, al menos no en la medida que se consideraría notable. Apenas si una suave base y quizá, y si no contaba con poco tiempo, un sutil rizado en sus pestañas. El día estaba templado, ni tan frío como para considerárselo como tal, ni muy caluroso. Casi perfecto. De no ser porque era sensible a los cambios de temperatura. Hasta el más mínimo cambio era perceptible para ella. Caminó hacia la parada del bus con paso apresurado. En su bolso llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para otro día laboral, más algo de dinero, y su celular. Iba con el ceño fruncido, a lo lejos creía ver el inconfundible color rojo de su autobús, pero al no tener vista de halcón, le era imposible distinguir cosas a más de trescientos metros de distancia. Comenzó a aminorar el paso, creyendo que contaba con más tiempo del que realmente tenía, hasta que llegó a sus oídos un particular sonido… Esa bocina… Ese traqueteo… Oh, no… Sus piernas empezaron a moverse con más velocidad cuando supo que esa mancha borrosa que apenas distinguía de un camión, era en realidad su autobús. Llegó a la parada sin aliento, respirando agitadamente por la boca. Un minuto más, y lo habría perdido. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde al trabajo… de nuevo.

—Buenos días… —saludó cansadamente al conductor.

El hombre le sonrió de manera educada, la conocía desde pequeña y ya estaba acostumbrado a verla correr porque el tiempo se le iba, debía de tener el sueño pesado, sin lugar a dudas.

—Buenos días, Naiara.

La joven se volteó a ver el interior del bus, y el alma se le fue a los pies. Estaba lleno. No había ni un solo lugar disponible, por lo que con un suspiro de resignación, se aferró del caño sobre su cabeza, teniendo que ponerse de puntitas de pie. Su adolescencia no había sido muy benevolente con ella, dado que había crecido de todos lados… menos de altura. Su metro sesenta y dos le había ganado varias burlas a lo largo de su vida, y varias complicaciones.  
Al cabo de treinta minutos, divisó su parada. Se bajó apresuradamente, despidiendo al conductor en el camino, y corrió hasta el prominente edificio que quedaba a un par de cuadras. El mismo, tenía un enorme cartel que rezaba " _Estudio de Fotografía Profesional"_ , con letras elegantes y vistosas, hechas de cristal. No cabía duda que el dueño de esa empresa de fotógrafos y fotógrafas era poseedor de una enorme fortuna. Y esa empresa, era solo una de las muchas que tenía desperdigas por el país. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta, cuánto había invertido en el negocio internacional, se conocía que tenía corporaciones y propiedades tanto en el país, como en el resto del mundo.

El señor Rafael Santos no era un hombre dulce y comprensivo, sino todo lo contrario… al menos en el ámbito empresarial. Naiara lo sabía muy bien. Solo una vez la había citado a su despacho, y había sido el momento más aterrador de su corta trayectoria profesional. Le había dejado muy en claro, que lo que él buscaba, era hombres y mujeres bien capacitados, no niñas que se ponían a discutir ni bien alguien decía o insinuaba algo sobre ella. La joven pelirroja no podía morderse la lengua, pero había sido menester aprender a hacerlo si quería conservar su preciado trabajo. Había estudiado arduamente para ganarse un puesto de alto calibre como en el que estaba, y no lo echaría por la borda solo por riñas infantiles con sus huecas compañeras… vale, no todas eran superficiales y creídas, había pequeñas excepciones, como Lisbeth , su mejor amiga dentro de ese nido de culebras, como solía llamarlo ella de manera "cariñosa". Ella era una mujer rubia con dreadlocks hasta la cintura, de ojos entre verdes y azules, su piel era de un tono broncíneo y le daba un aire ribereño que calzaba por completo con su personalidad despreocupada y divertida.

Naiara arribó a las puertas del lujoso edificio tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, para no parecer un perro jadeando luego de perseguir un coche. Miró al interior, viendo casi con asco a una de sus compañeras. Era una mujer de grandes curvas, morena, de ojos inusualmente grises, dándole una mirada sumamente atractiva y su cabello era negro azabache, pero tan perfectamente controlado que daba envidia. La mujer pelirroja vio su propio reflejo en una de las ventanas e hizo una mueca de espanto al ver su desaliñado cabello, cortesía del fuerte viento. Volvió su mirada a Jennifer, y su expresión de desagrado volvió. No es que le tuviera envidia, bueno… un poco. Pero era la forma en la que se mostraba como una gata en celo con el hijo del jefe, lo que provocaba esa expresión en Naiara. Sin lugar a dudas sabía cómo usar sus atributos físicos, pero… ¿era realmente necesario parecer tan necesitada? Negó suavemente con la cabeza y entró con un suspiro resignado. Amaba su trabajo, en verdad que lo amaba, pero no toleraba ver escenitas como esa a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Y la mirada poco educada que tenía el joven hijo del señor Santos, no ayudaba en mucho…

—Buenos días, Kerr —siseó la señora encargada de la recepción, sin dignarse a levantar la mirada de los papeles sobre su amplio escritorio de madera de roble—, llegas tarde.

¿Tarde? ¿¡Otra vez!? No… No podía ser.

Naiara rebuscó su celular en su bolso y vio la hora. Genial… 07:01 de la mañana… Esa mujer sí que era minuciosa. Aunque quizá podría llegar a su oficina y pasar desapercibida frente a los ojos de su jefe, quien estaba arribando al hall con mirada de pocos amigos, para variar.

—Buenos días, señora Jiménez —masculló mirándola como si pudiera hacerla desaparecer con sus ojos.

Resopló y cuidando de no caer en el campo de visión de Rafael Santos, se encaminó con paso fingidamente tranquilo a su oficina, solo debía doblar un pasillo y…

—Kerr.

Mierda. Su apellido en los labios de su jefe no era para nada encantador, era… digámoslo así… aterrador. Se volteó con presteza, sonriendo de manera nerviosa y dio suaves pasos hacia él.

—Nada de sonrisitas estúpidas, Kerr. A mi despacho, ahora —resolvió con voz dura y mirada penetrante.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naiara, al mismo tiempo que enfilaba para el "rincón del sufrimiento", como le habían puesto los desdichados que tenían la desgracia de ingresar a su interior. Era sabido que a la tercera vez que entras, te despedían. Así de simple, así de doloroso. Y esa… Era la tercera vez que la pelirroja terminaba en aquel espeluznante lugar, por lo que su mente práctica ya estaba pensando en cómo recoger sus cosas y en dónde comenzaría a buscar empleo. Y de no conseguirlo inmediatamente, estaba pensando en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder seguir manteniéndose y pagar las facturas y demás. Entró a la oficina y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo por todo el pasillo. Tomó asiento en uno de los elegantes y costosos sillones de cuero negro.

La oficina en sí, parecía la de un magnate, y no distaba mucho de la realidad… Un potente olor a cuero y tabaco inundaba la habitación. El piso era de fino mosaico blanco, las paredes blancas también y todo estaba decorado de una manera tan sobria y en cierta manera, seria, que hacía dudar si aquel hombre adinerado sonreía alguna vez. La puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas le crispó los nervios, aun más.

El jefe entró dando pasos seguros, la suela de sus zapatos hacía eco en la oficina de manera tal, que Naiara sabía la proximidad en la que se encontraba justo en ese momento… miró de reojo y vio al señor Santos parar en su máquina de café, servirse un café negro humeante y tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, frente a la pelirroja. La miró unos momentos, de hito en hito, hasta que dejó de revolver el café y la miró con seriedad.

—Kerr… Antes que nada, no me interrumpas —siseó al verla abrir la boca—, tu trabajo aquí ha sido excepcional. Pero tu puntualidad deja mucho que desear. Y no hablo de hoy, sino hace tres días, Kerr. Llegar una hora tarde no es algo que acepte. Entiendo que seas primeriza en esto de las responsabilidades laborales, pero no voy a tolerar que vuelvas a hacerlo. Hoy volviste a llegar tarde, cada minuto cuenta —dijo mirándola con severidad—, no nos podemos permitir ser menos que la competencia. Por lo tanto, haré algo que no suelo hacer, pero te daré una oportunidad para que puedas mantener tu puesto, solo porque tu desempeño es sobresaliente.

Naiara lo miró expectante, su corazón zumbaba en sus oídos.

—Grecia es conocido por sus magníficos paisajes, templos y demás lugares históricos —comenzó, confundiendo a la mujer—, se celebrará un festival o algo por el estilo en dos meses, tienes una semana para ordenarte y mover tu trasero a Atenas. A menos que quieras quedarte de patitas en la calle —sonrió de una manera en la que le pareció casi macabra a la muchacha frente a él y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Naiara no sabía qué decir… Su jefe la estaba obligando, de buenas a primeras, a hacer un viaje que su bolsillo no le permitía, o perdería su trabajo. Entró en pánico.

—¡Pero jefecito! Yo no sé hablar griego, no tengo dinero para viajar y… ¿De dónde sacaré el dinero?

—No lo sé ni me interesa, Kerr. Es tu elección, o lo tomas, o lo dejas.

—Si no lo tomo…

—Te despido.

* * *

No sabía cómo era que había llegado al lugar en el que estaba... a bordo de un avión con destino a Grecia…

Naiara resopló mientras hacía un recuento mental de todo lo que había hecho en esa semana. Ni bien había salido de la oficina, más pálida que de costumbre, Lisbeth la abordó preocupada. Después de calmarla y comunicarle la travesía que tenía que realizar para asegurar su puesto, su amiga le había sonreído ampliamente, diciéndole que tenía un par de conocidos allá. Como Naiara no conocía ni de cerca a un griego, la idea de tener a alguien que la esperara cuando bajara del avión se le hacía sumamente genial. Ya se veía ella tratando de comunicarse con lenguaje de señas con los griegos para tratar de ubicar un posible hotel, ni de eso había tenido tiempo… Lisbeth le había hecho una perfecta descripción del hombre que se encontraría esperándola, para que no terminara más desorientada de lo que seguramente estaría. La mujer le había enviado cartas a él, para pedirle si podía ayudar a su desafortunada amiga… recibió una respuesta tiempo después, asegurándole que allí estaría. A Naiara no le hacía mucha gracia ir a tierra extranjera, sin saber ni una sola palabra en el idioma del lugar y tener que quedarse junto a un hombre que apenas si le conocía el nombre. Lisbeth le había dicho que el nombre de aquel griego era Kanon. Se le hizo raro, pero no realizó preguntas. Había dicho que tenía el cabello largo y azul, de apariencia fuerte y musculosa, que tenía ojos verdes y una mirada astuta.

Bueno… Si se enfocaba en lo descabellado que le parecía un hombre con cabello azul y largo, quizá… no, dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Griegos…

Se puso sus auriculares y cerró sus ojos, solo para verse zamarreada aproximadamente… unos dos minutos después. Abrió los ojos con una mueca de fastidio y vio extrañada a una de las azafatas. "¿Qué?", gruñó de mala gana, sacándose sus auriculares.

—Apague el celular, está prohibido su uso en los aviones —rezongó la azafata con los brazos en jarra—, se nota que es primeriza…

El desdén con el que dijo esas últimas palabras, la hizo sentir incómoda e inferior. Sí, era la primera vez que viajaba en un avión. Digamos que le había resultado muy difícil poder pagarse los boletos. Su amiga Lisbeth y su familia le habían ayudado bastante, de haber estado sola, jamás habría podido pagar la cantidad de dinero que valían esos boletos. Uno de ida y otro de vuelta, al cabo de dos meses… No sabía cómo haría para mantenerse en Grecia, pero confiaba en la hospitalidad del amigo o conocido de Lisbeth que la recibiría. ¿Era muy difícil pagarle los boletos? Definitivamente, su jefe era un ogro sin corazón cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

El avión llegó a tierras griegas justo al mediodía. El sol achicharraba a cualquiera que osara pasearse sin protector solar y una de esas desgraciadas personas, era Naiara. Al ser sumamente blanca, su piel era sensible a tal punto, que solo bastaron unos diez minutos para dejar sus hombros y rostro rojos. Llevaba lentes de sol, a sabiendas que el calor español, no se comparaba con el griego. Tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar, mirando en todas direcciones, con su cámara fotográfica colgando del cuello. Esperaba ver un cartel con su nombre, como en las películas, o si pensaba de una manera un poco más realista, una mota color azul por algún rincón del aeropuerto ateniense. Ya comenzaba a dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de su amiga… quizá se había confundido de color… mira que encontrarse a un hombre de cabello azul…

—Absur… do —musitó, cuando frente a ella, a unos metros, un hombre entre los veinte y los treinta, acorde con la descripción dada por Lisbeth, la miraba con diversión.

La joven pelirroja se acercó con pasos ansiosos a aquel peculiar hombre y le sonrió con timidez.

—¿Tu eres Kanon? —preguntó alzando su mirada, a su amiga le había faltado un pequeño gran detalle… Él era una jirafa en comparación con ella.

O más bien… ella era una hormiga en comparación con él.

—El mismo, tú debes ser Naiaria…—dijo con un tono burlón.

—Naiara, sin la otra "i" —no había querido sonar seca, pero le hartaba que no supieran pronunciar su nombre—. Espera… Sabes hablar español…

—No, estoy hablando en alemán —se mofó él con claro sarcasmo.

—Ya… Ya… Es solo que me sorprendió… Es todo…—Naiara miró a otro lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un sonrojo en sus mejillas que era bien camuflado por las quemaduras en su rostro.

En silencio, comenzaron a caminar, Kanon iba suavemente más al frente, siendo seguido por la mujer, quien no sabía muy bien hacia donde iban… o bien, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Solo sabía que era Grecia y ya.

—¿Es tu primera vez en Grecia?

—Si… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —se aventuró a preguntar, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Te importa? —dijo él a su vez, mirándola socarrón.

—En absoluto.

Kanon soltó una risa y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Si que era una mujer fácil de enojar… Iban en dirección al Santuario. Él no tenía otro lugar que ofrecerle y siendo que vivía en el templo de Géminis, allí se dirigían. Según Lisbeth, Naiara estaba a punto de perder su trabajo como fotógrafa y debía de quedarse en Grecia por dos meses hasta el festival de verano que tendría lugar en Atenas y durante su estancia, sacar muy buenas tomas para su jefe. Por otro lado, su diosa había arreglado hacer una reunión en el Santuario con otras deidades, para celebrar dos años de completa paz entre ellos, y dicha reunión, tendría lugar al cabo de un mes. Al geminiano le parecía sumamente curioso que se dejara guiar por un completo extraño como lo era él, sin hacer preguntas al respecto.

—¿Acaso no te preguntas hacia dónde te estoy llevando? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—Justo iba a hacerte esa pregunta… ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo sin dejar de mirar a los costados rocosos con curiosidad.

Estaban dejando la ciudad ateniense poco a poco, y no sabía si sentir miedo o curiosidad.

—Hacia el Santuario —informó esperando ver su reacción.

—¿Eres religioso? —preguntó ella asombrada—, no pareces un cura…

Kanon profirió una carcajada, haciéndola enrojecer de vergüenza.

—Se nota a leguas que eres extranjera… —dijo mirándola con diversión.

—Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes —bufó molesta.

Él volvió a reír y le arrebató su equipaje, ganándose un grito de molestia y sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —rezongó tratando de recuperar su maleta.

—No es de caballeros dejar que una dama cargue cosas pesadas… —Kanon le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando, fresco como una lechuga.

Por otro lado, Naiara estaba cansada, casi arrastraba los pies y respiraba por la boca. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que Kanon estara en perfectas condiciones y ella más sudada que un luchador de sumo. Se daba asco a sí misma. Y por otro lado, si que su equipaje era pesado… había decidido no llevar muchos bolsos, pero eran varias las cosas que ella consideraba _indispensables_ para su estadía en un país ajeno por dos meses. Por lo que había cargado cuanto pudo en su maleta de rueditas y otro tanto en su bolso de mano. Pasada una hora, Naiara se frenó en seco y se dejó caer al suelo. Kanon la miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión de burla.

—No me digas que ya te cansaste…

La mujer alzó su mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde queda el dichoso Santuario? No puedo más… —bufó sin aliento, apartándose un par de mechones humedecidos de la frente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ya entramos en los límites del Santuario… Podemos tomar un atajo —Kanon sonrió maliciosamente y la cargó como costal de papas.

—¡Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡Que me bajes!

—Tranquila, gatita… —siseó con diversión—, sujétate fuerte.

—¿Qué haga qué…? —alargó la última letra, convirtiéndolo en un grito ahogado.

Kanon se vio rodeado de un aura dorada impresionante y antes de que Naiara se diera cuenta, ya estaban en el interior de lo que parecía ser un templo. Él la bajó y ella se fue al suelo, de nuevo… Estaba sumamente mareada y en cuanto pudo abrir sus ojos sin que el mundo le diera vueltas, su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de susto que le causó gracia al hombre a su lado. Naiara se miró a sí misma, luego a Kanon y por último observó con detenimiento el lugar en el que estaban… Era un lugar un tanto lujoso, de mármol de cabo a rabo, repleto de altas y gruesas columnas. Todo se veía impecable, pero en cierto modo, sombrío. Se puso de pie, ayudándose de una de las columnas y miró a Kanon como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —cuestionó atropelladamente, su corazón latía a velocidades no recomendables por un cardiólogo.

—Estamos en el Santuario, más exactamente, en el templo de Géminis, abrí una brecha interdimensional y lo hice con mi cosmos… —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del Universo, se cruzó de brazos y la miró arrogante.

—Ya claro, y yo soy cantante de heavy metal, ¿no? —ironizó asustada.

—Creerlo o no, depende de ti —él puso una mano en su cintura y sonrió de lado.

—Es que, es imposible que… Un momento… ¿Qué demonios es el cosmos? —preguntó recostándose contra la columna.

—El cosmos es…

Habría seguido con la cátedra sobre el cosmos, cuando una potente voz lo interrumpió, sobresaltando a la muchacha. De entre las sombras del templo, apareció una figura idéntica a Kanon, pero con mirada mucho más severa, revestido con una brillante armadura dorada… que a Naiara le pareció sumamente pesada… al menos a simple vista.

—¿ **Trajiste una mujer al templo, Kanon**? —dijo el hombre en perfecto griego, cruzado de brazos.

— **Que observador eres, Saga…** —se burló el nombrado, cruzándose de brazos también, en el mismo idioma.

Saga estaba a punto de replicarle, pero la confundida joven lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos de uno a otro, con una ceja alzada y un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo. Primero, eran idénticos, iguales, dos gotas de agua, una copia perfecta del otro. Segundo, el "nuevo" daba miedo y ahora, el "viejo" también. ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio se teletransportaba!? O bueno… Quizá solo estaba soñando y aún seguía en el avión y…

—Au —no, no estaba soñando.

Ok, hora de entrar en pánico.

—¿¡Tienes un gemelo!? —vociferó la pelirroja alejándose un par de pasos.

—Creo que esa es una pregunta algo estúpida… —dijo Kanon con clara burla.

El gemelo mayor la miró con una ceja alzada y se acercó a ella, pero cada paso que él daba, ella lo retrocedía. Decidió dejar de aproximarse a Naiara y descruzó sus brazos para verse un poco menos imponente. Aunque aterrador hubiese sido el mejor adjetivo.

—Hablas español… —susurró más para sí mismo que para los demás—, mi nombre es Saga, caballero de Géminis —se presentó con una elegante reverencia—, ¿quién eres tú?

—Naiara Kerr, fotógrafa profesional de España —se presentó con un raro intento de reverencia, fingiendo tener una falda.

Se sentía ridícula al hacer eso, pero más fuera de lugar se habría sentido de presentarse como una persona normal… Su vergüenza aumentó cuando Kanon se echó a reír. Sin embargo, su gemelo alzó una ceja y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Discúlpalo. ¿Qué haces aquí en el Santuario? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—Él me trajo —acusó con una mirada inocente, apuntando a Kanon con un dedo.

El acusado la miró con falso reproche mientras se giraba a ver a Saga, quien ansiaba una explicación. Luego de explicarle más o menos la situación, el gemelo mayor se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, para después levantar la mirada con seriedad.

—" _Sabes que no puede quedarse, el Patriarca debe darle su autorización y estoy seguro que no le has dicho nada, ¿me equivoco?" —_ dijo Saga directo a la mente de Kanon, por medio de su cosmos.

—" _Luego le digo…" —_ rezongó el gemelo menor con una expresión exasperada.

—" _Ahora"_ —el tono de voz de Saga era terminante.

Kanon rodó sus ojos y enfocó su mirada en la muchacha, quien veía los gestos en la cara de los hermanos con curiosidad. ¿Acaso también podían hablarse mentalmente…? ¿De verdad eran del mismo planeta? Naiara se preguntaba seriamente si no se había golpeado la cabeza con algo…Por otro lado, al cruzar su mirada con el gemelo menor, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconfiada.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con el Patriarca, para que puedas quedarte —informó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Quién es el Patriarca? —la mujer alzó una ceja y miró de un gemelo al otro.

—Shion.

—Ajá…

Saga miró a Kanon.

—" _No tiene ni idea de qué es este lugar, ¿cierto?"_.

—" _Ni la menor idea…"_

Naiara cada vez estaba más confundida. Haciendo un recuento mental, había llegado a Grecia, se encontró con una especie rara llamada "Kanon", se fue con él, la cargó como si fuera un saco de papas, se "teletransportaron" abriendo una "brecha interdimensional" y llegaron al supuesto templo de Géminis, apareció la copia de la especie rara llamada "Kanon", cuyo nombre era "Saga" y después de hacerse morisquetas, el que parecía ser el hermano menor le decía que tenían que ir a hablar con un supuesto Patriarca llamado Shion… Bien… Pero… ¿Qué rayos era un Patriarca? Le sonaba de padre… y padre le sonaba de cura… y cura de iglesia… Y estaban en un Santuario, o al menos eso le había dicho Kanon.

—¿Qué diantres es un Patriarca? —cada vez estaba más confundida y ni se preocupaba por disimularlo.

—El Patriarca es el que lidera el ejército de Athena, el segundo al mando después de la diosa —informó Saga con seriedad.

¿Ejército de Athena? ¿Diosa? ¿Qué demo…?

—¿Diosa? ¿Ejército? —su cara era un poema.

Ambos gemelos soltaron un suspiro pesado y cruzaron miradas, luego, Kanon la miró de nuevo.

—Lisbeth no te dijo nada sobre mí, ¿verdad?

—Nada que no sea una descripción para poder distinguirte... ¿Por qué?

Kanon soltó otro suspiro y miró de reojo a Saga, antes de cruzarse de brazos y volver a mirar a Naiara.

—Nosotros, somos caballeros de Athena, diosa de la guerra justa, entre otros títulos… —comenzó con una media sonrisa—, somos los santos más poderosos de toda su orden. Divida en caballeros de bronce, plata y oro, en esa escala. Como creo que podrás adivinar, somos caballeros de oro —sonrió taimado y se descruzó de brazos, quedando con uno en su cintura y el otro en su costado—, nosotros, custodiamos los doce templos zodiacales, Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, etcétera —dijo como restándole importancia—, como ya sabes, estamos en Géminis, cada templo tiene su guardián. La diosa es quien nos lidera, y el Patriarca es su mano derecha. ¿Vas entendiendo?

Naiara asintió con lentitud, a pesar de que su mente era un revoltijo. Todo lo que le había contado el gemelo menor, se traducía mentalmente a algo como… _Athena, diosa de la guerra justa, es igual a Directora. Shion, Patriarca, es igual al Vicedirector . Caballeros de Oro, es igual a Profesores. Caballeros de Plata, es igual a Maestros y caballeros de Bronce, es igual a Consejeros…_ Entonces… Kanon debía pedirle permiso al " _vicedirector_ " para poder dejarla a ella quedarse en la " _escuela"._ Pero… ¿Acaso creía que ella se tragaría el cuento de que en verdad existía esa supuesta diosa griega? Por lo poco que sabía de mitología, Athena era una diosa griega… Aunque siendo sincera, Naiara apenas sabía el nombre de los tres dioses primordiales y hasta ahí. Se alejó un par de pasos de los gemelos y sonrió irónicamente.

—Claro… entonces yo sigo dormida en el avión y todo esto es un sueño, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Saga con porte serio, pero tranquilo.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera demente.

—Es obvio, solo en un sueño podrían existir dioses y caballeros dorados y todo lo demás —expresó, como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

Los hermanos se miraron.

—" _Deberás buscar otra manera de que te crea…"_ —musitó Saga en la mente de su gemelo.

Kanon soltó un pesado suspiro antes de acercarse a ella y en menos de un segundo, tenerla cargada entre sus brazos, provocándole un grito de sorpresa y susto a Naiara. Ella protestó por bajarse, pero sin dejarla soltarse, el geminiano abrió la brecha interdimensional y cruzó a través de la misma. Para cuando se halló al otro lado, la chica lo sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dicho de una manera graciosa, Kanon la tenía colgada del cuello, con sus delgados brazos alrededor del mismo y su rostro oculto entre su hombro y cuello. Rió al verla así y con sus propias manos, zafó las de Naiara con suavidad. Por su parte, la mujer abrió sus ojos con lentitud y cuando vio la mueca de explícita burla en las facciones del hombre de cabello azul, se apartó con brusquedad de él, con una mueca de claro fastidio en su ahora sonrojado rostro y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo como el mundo mismo le daba vueltas.

—No… hagas… eso —siseó cuando logró abrir los ojos sin marearse.

—¿Preferías subir las escaleras? —cuestionó Kanon cruzándose de brazos también, estudiándola de arriba abajo—, no habrías resistido.

Naiara se giró a mirarlo, ofendida, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, el santo le hizo una seña con la cabeza, para que viera detrás de él. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia donde el caballero le indicaba, y casi se queda sin aliento… El paisaje que había frente a ella, era tan alto que le daba vértigo. Tanteó a su lado hasta tocar una columna y se aferró a ella. Desde pequeña le había temido a las alturas y verse a semejante altitud le revolvía las entrañas. Él tenía razón… no habría resistido subir tantos escalones… Se dejó caer al suelo con lentitud, sin soltar la columna. Kanon sonrió con diversión y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole su mano. Ella lo miró aterrada y negó con la cabeza, parecía una pequeña cachorra asustada de un trueno.

—Anda, vamos, no dejaré que te caigas al vacío.

Naiara miró su mano con duda antes de tomarla con fuerza. Kanon la asió hacia él y ella se aferró a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada y negó suavemente con la cabeza. La miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar.

—Quién diría que le temes a las alturas…—susurró él con gracia.

—No te burles… —musitó la pelirroja mirando al frente.

Siguieron caminando hacia una enorme puerta de madera de roble tallada a la antigua, flanqueada por dos fortachones soldados que reverenciaron al santo de Oro con sumo respeto. Naiara miró a Kanon de reojo con un claro signo de interrogación en su rostro. Se veía que era alguien de autoridad… al menos para esos hombres. Los soldados se hicieron a un lado y miraron altaneramente a la mujer, quien se limitó a ignorarlos. En realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la despectiva mirada que le dedicaron, por lo que en su mente ella solo pensaba que eran unos tipos serios y en cierto modo… aterradores. Su masa corporal parecía la de un fisicoculturista avanzado, y ni hablar de sus rostros… Uno tenía la nariz más grande que el otro, eran morenos y tenían varias cicatrices surcando su piel. Además de que las filosas lanzas que portaban no ayudaban en mucho con su aspecto…

— **El Patriarca está en su despacho.**

Luego de un asentimiento por parte de Kanon, él y Naiara entraron en el imponente Recinto Patriarcal con pasos tranquilos y rítmicos. Lo primero que atinó a hacer la pelirroja, fue tomar la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello —y que había olvidado que aún estaba ahí— y tomó una fotografía desde el suelo. Aquel lugar era simplemente avasallante. Y no podía controlar su impulso para tomar fotografías de cada cosa que le pareciera sorprendente. El Recinto Patriarcal era una ovación a la arquitectura de la antigua Grecia. Un salón enorme, más largo que ancho, pero de proporciones considerables. Naiara calculó que debía tener al menos unos veinte metros de ancho por unos cincuenta metros de largo. Gruesas e imponentes columnas de mármol blanco se alzaban majestuosas a ambos lados de ella, a unos cinco metros de cada pared, hasta conectar con el techo que calculaba estaba a aproximadamente otros veinte o quince metros de altura. Finísimas telas de seda roja conectaban cada columna con el techo. Antorchas y candelabros completaban la decoración de ese sector. Naiara sonrió maravillada cuando frente a ella contempló los tres escalones que conducían al trono patriarcal, todo construido en el mismo material. Y sentado en él, se hallaba un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca, un casco que presumiblemente podía ser de oro y algunos collares. Debía de ser el Patriarca. O como ella traducía a su mente el _vicedirector_.

Por su lado, Kanon no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de gracia se dibujara en su rostro. Verla tan entusiasmada se le hacía gracioso y curioso al mismo tiempo. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se pusiera serio de nuevo. Miró hacia el Patriarca Shion y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

— **Buenos días, Patriarca.**

Dicho eso, Kanon se arrodilló en señal de respeto, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y el puño derecho en el mismo también. Naiara veía todo con suma confusión, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó quietecita, parada como estatua detrás del caballero de géminis, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Miró al hombre con túnica que se ponía de pie, mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de saludo y mencionaba unas palabras en griego. Unos segundos más tarde, el santo se había puesto de pie, firme como las columnas a sus lados. La pelirroja miraba de un hombre a otro con suma confusión, ni una sola de las palabras eran dichas en español, y al tener nulo conocimiento de aquella lengua, solo podía limitarse a mirar el suelo… contar las baldosas… admirar las telas… el trono… hasta que por fin la conversación —que parecía ser seria—, dio fin.

El Patriarca se giró a mirarla, sonriéndole cálidamente mientras su expresión se dulcificaba.

—Bienvenida al Santuario —dijo antes de hacer una inclinación con su cabeza y dar media vuelta.

La sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de Naiara era simplemente imborrable. Contuvo los chillidos de emoción que bregaban por salir de su garganta y miró a Kanon, quien a su vez también la miraba, con una sonrisa complacida. Él puso una mano en su hombro y la instó a caminar con una suave palmadita. Ella se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, conteniendo las mil y un preguntas que rondaban por su mente. Aunque antes de poder salir del Recinto Patriarcal, la suave voz de Shion los detuvo un momento.

— **Kanon, está prohibido teletransportarse en el Santuario. A menos que sea una emergencia. ¿Está entendido?**

— **Entendido.**

Luego de haber salido al exterior y alejarse un poco del Recinto, Naiara no pudo contener más su lengua.

—¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó tratando de disimular la ansiedad.

Kanon la miró de reojo.

—Nada importante, te autorizó a quedarte…

Algo le estaba ocultando, Naiara lo presentía.

—¿Y…?

—Y tendremos que bajar hasta el tercer templo, donde te quedarás —Kanon hizo una pausa de suspenso, solo para disfrutar ver como la poca paciencia de la fotógrafa se acababa segundo a segundo—, y lo haremos a pie.

Esperó ver signos de horror en su rostro, que gritara de indignación, hasta se esperó que le pidiera que la cargue. Pero nada de eso sucedió, la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros y musitar un corto "oh", llamando la atención del hombre. ¿Acaso no le aterraba la idea de tener que bajar más de mil escalones de un tirón? La pregunta se formuló audiblemente, haciendo que la fotógrafa lo mirara con una sonrisa de superioridad y los brazos en jarra.

—Claro que no —exclamó comenzando a caminar.

Una burda mentira, a decir verdad. Puesto que su estómago se hacía un nudo con tan solo ver lo empinada que parecía la larguísima escalera. Se decidió a ir por el medio, siendo seguida de cerca por Kanon, quien esperaba que sus delgadas piernas comenzaran a flaquear de un momento a otro y se decidiera a descansar. Llegando a la doceava casa, parecía que podría seguir otro trecho sin siquiera quejarse. La aplaudió mentalmente por ello. Aunque Naiara parecía tomarse las cosas de una manera demasiado tranquila. El caballero hizo la cuenta mentalmente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que salieran del Recinto Patriarcal, y había pasado un tiempo considerable.

—Si seguimos caminando a este ritmo llegaremos de madrugada… —masculló con impaciencia.

La lentitud no era algo que le agradara mucho.

—Tenemos todo el día… —sonrió Naiara restándole importancia.

Kanon alzó una ceja mientras se frenaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tú tendrás todo el día, pero yo no. Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo serio mirándola fijamente—, recuerda que es el tercer templo, Géminis. Yo me voy, sigue bajando. Todavía te quedan varias escaleras por descender. Saga te mostrará tu habitación.

Antes que la chica pudiera hacer o decir algo, Kanon le sonrió socarronamente y desapareció de su vista. Naiara abrió grandes sus ojos, sumamente confundida y sorprendida. ¿Qué diantres había hecho ahora? Ese tipo no era de este planeta, fijo era de Marte. Parpadeó varias veces y se giró a mirar al templo frente a ella, imponente y secretamente letal. Unas bellísimas rosas rojas decoraban las columnas y parte del suelo estaba engalanado con las mismas. Una deliciosa fragancia impregnaba el aire, con casi imperceptibles notas ácidas. Algo le daba mala espina, más sin embargo comenzó a acercarse a dicho templo, al fin y al cabo, debía pasar como unos nueve para llegar a destino.

De entre las sombras de la doceava casa, un hombre de mirada celeste como los mares más cristalinos la observaba en silencio, vigilando y siguiendo cada uno de sus distraídos pasos. Un paso en falso, y esa chica pasaría a mejor vida…

—La pequeña florecilla se quedará en el Santuario… interesante…

El santo de Piscis bordeó una de las columnas de su templo y se recostó sobre la siguiente, usando parte de su cosmos para apartar las rosas venenosas que había cerca de los pies de la mujer, sin que ésta se diera cuenta siquiera.

—Sigue así, y no durarás ni un día aquí, florecita —dijo de manera audible.

Naiara se giró de golpe hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz tan aterciopelada, y al ver al dueño de la misma, los colores se le fueron al rostro y enmudeció. Parecía un jodido modelo de revista.

—Yo soy Afrodita de Piscis, un placer.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Sé lo que deben estar pensando... esta irresponsable sube una historia nueva y no sigue las anteriores... Pero descuiden, Wish on a Star y Queridos escritores de Fanfiction, al igual que Cuando un alma toca a tu puerta siguen andando, ya les subiré capítulo jajaja. Para los nuevos lectores y lectoras, bienvenidos sean, esta es Hikari-Moonlight, a sus servicios :3**

 **Espero que les guste ese nuevo fanfic, procuraré que no sea tan largo como obras anteriores, más que nada porque me termino haciendo enredos sola entre todos los fics jajaja. Para hacer este fanfic me guié principalmente por uno de mis mitos favoritos. No les diré cual es, por ahora, para que lo vayan descubriendo. :3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap~**

 **Dejen reviews! Cuanto más extensos y detallados mejor :D Los amo jajaja**

 **Los amo, bellos lectorcitos :3**

 **Hika-chan.**


End file.
